Laundry
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: Quinn frowned. "What's fun when doing laundry?" When you're with your soulmate, it's definitely fun. One-shot. Rashel&Quinn.


**HEY GUYS! :D**

Okay, I know I haven't updated anything in, like, a month or so… and I'm really **sorry**. Like super sorry. Absolutely sorry. I'll _try_ (I can't promise XP) to update more. I just need inspiration. Like, _a lot_. Oh damn, well, I'll talk more at the end of this one-shot…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Night World.

**

* * *

**

Laundry

**. . .**

"Take your shirt off _now_, Quinn," Rashel said—more like ordered—to Quinn.

Today is Saturday—the seventh day of the week, therefore, also called as "Laundry Day" for Rashel and Quinn. And, seeing as Rashel had threatened to beat him up twice, it's pretty obvious that she wasn't in the mood to do some laundry.

"_You_ take it off," Quinn said, putting a pale arm over his eyes as he lay still on their messy bed. "I'm tired."

"Lazy bum," she commented while crossing her arms. "You know that if you don't help me then I'm going to ask _Timmy_ for help, right?"

Luckily, involving Timmy in her threats always work.

He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes furiously. "I'm up, I'm up."

"But will you _help_ me?" Rashel asked, unfolding her arms before one of her hands grasped the laundry basket while the other held the container of liquid laundry soap.

Quinn sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, "Sure, whatever."

He quickly jumped off of their bed, assisting her with the laundry basket as they walked out of their room; heading for the laundry room.

Rashel smiled, giving him short glimpses through the corner of her eyes, "It's going to be fun—or, at least, I _hope_ it would be fun."

Quinn frowned. "What's _fun_ when doing laundry?"

"At least you're doing laundry with _me_," Rashel laughed.

"After three threats," Quinn added—but he was sure that she didn't hear because she was laughing softly to herself. He shrugged and reconsidered her words. "I guess you're right. At least I I'm doing laundry with _you_."

"Right," she nodded her head as they reached the laundry room.

"Is it me or are we the only ones doing our laundry?" Quinn snorted, setting their laundry basket down on the white floor.

"It's you," Rashel replied shortly. She opened the lid of the washing machine and bent down to their laundry basket, taking their used clothes and dropping them in the washing machine. "If it weren't for you, then we would probably be in our bed right now."

Quinn smirked.

Rashel slightly blushed and rolled her eyes. "Sleeping," she added.

He simply chuckled and imitated Rashel. After a minute of bending down, getting their used clothes, and putting it in the washing machine; they finally finished. Rashel got their soap—Downy, to be specific—and poured it over their used clothes. She shut the lid of the washing machine and placed the Downy in the laundry basket.

Quinn merely watched.

Rashel kicked their laundry basket beside the washing machine when Quinn decided to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Ugh—_Quinn_!" Rashel shrieked, glaring at Quinn. Not a normal Rashel-Jordan reaction. The normal Rashel-Jordan reaction would be elbowing the person in the face instead of shrieking like some school girl. But with Quinn, it happens. In fact, it happens _a lot_.

Quinn smiled, gently placing her on top of the dryer—it was just a few feet away from the washing machine. "Yes?"

Rashel narrowed her eyes. She couldn't break out of his grip. Not that she wanted to…but still. "Why in the world are you doing this?"

He leaned closer.

"I should have some kind of reward, shouldn't I?" Quinn murmured huskily, his lips hovering over hers by a few inches.

Rashel slowly shook her head, avoiding his lips. Damn it, now her lips feel…_tingly_. And her heart was beating too fast. "You shouldn't."

Quinn smirked, pushing his lips on hers as Rashel threaded her hands in his hair. "I still think that I _should_ get a reward." He pressed his lips on hers again, licking her bottom lip.

Rashel pulled away, her face flushed and her eyes closed. "I changed my mind, John. You _do_ deserve a reward."

Quinn chuckled. "Yeah—a reward for not ravishing you right here, right now."

**. . .**

**End**

* * *

**Hi again x"|**

So yeah. I'm **really sorry** for not updating in, like, forever (LOL. I sounded stupid there XDD Oh it's because its one in the morning right now…).

Anyways, I was fixing my desk just a few hours ago, and then I came across "My Notebook". You know, the notebook where I wrote "**Just Like a Flower**" and "**Basketball**" and some of those one-shots? Yeah. I wrote this down too. I just forgot to upload/publish/whatever it… and I wrote this last year! O: Sorry it took long to get published…

OH OH! And I'm writing a Valentine's one shot for Night World in it. LOLOLOL. OvO I know I'm practically two weeks (or more) late with the one-shot but school…is just a pain in the butt. -.-"

And I also wrote a Bamon one-shot in there too :3 I'm gonna go type it up tomorrow—I mean, later…and, sadly, I'm going ice-skating again. =.=" Hopefully, I won't fall. I should just stay and sit on benches and bring my notebook to write…oh DAMN. I'm getting a bit side-tracked here…ANYWAYS. As I was saying, I'm super sorry for not uploading, updating… thankfully, you guys didn't think that I died or something 'cause I'm still alive. Hehe. Oh gosh, I should stop joking about death… O: -awkwaaard-

**Thank you SO much for viewing and/or reviewing this story :D I reall appreciate it… Thank you guys SOOOOO soooo much. ^.^** Well, I better go to sleep now 'cause it's 1:10 AM (as my computer says…or shows…). So **thanks **again guys! :D


End file.
